A different kind of Christmas
by HaterAid
Summary: The week of Christmas always seemed to suck. Maybe it will be different this time...TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so heres yet another idea i got while watching the news of all things. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Ziva David woke up the day before Christmas an hour later then she usually did and was thankful for the holiday. Unless there was an emergency case, the entire team had the rest of the week off. She arched her back, stretching her abdominal muscles, then climbed out of bed. She heard a knock on the door and slowly made her way over to it. As usual, the apartment hallway was poorly heated, and a blast of cold hit her.

"Hey Ziva," Tony said, his hair still had bits of snow in it. "Abby invited us to go play in the winter wonderland." Ziva looked at him in confusion.

"The weather report said there would be only a dusting of snow.." she said, remembering that Abby only said winter wonderland when there was 'good snow'.

"Look outside." said Tony enthusiastically. She carefully walked to the window, opened the blinds...

"Oh.." She said quietly. "So?" said Tony from the door, "Are you coming?" She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the glistening white rooftops. "I must get dressed."

"I'll wait outside." he said happily.

/outside

The thing that Ziva loved the most about snow was the silence it created. As she neared the door, she wondered if Tony was plotting something evil. She couldn't see him, it was just too perfect. Ziva opened the door and pulled her coat further up her neck. She took a few steps from the sheltered opening, the first flake falling onto her eyelash. Then she whirled around suddenly, catching the frozen projectile in mid air, and throwing it back at Tony.

"Hey! That's not fair! You used your crazy ninja powers!" She smiled innocently at him and followed him to his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he went to the other side of the car.

"You know that park about half a mile away from here? Well Abby wants to go there." he replied.

"We can walk from here." she said. "That is, if you have brought the appropriate footwear." Tony nodded. "Thats a good idea." Ziva looked at him suspiciously.

"What? Can't a guy just say he'd like to go for a walk?"

"Not you."

He smiled and they headed for the freshly cleared sidewalk. A snow plow drove by, pushing with it the gray colored slush and snow that had accumulated all over the street. It was pushed into an ugly gray pile, and then the truck drove away. Ziva shivered a little. It wasn't that she was really cold, it was just that her body took a long time to adjust, no matter what she was wearing.

"Cold?" Tony asked. She shook her head, but Tony knew she was. He didn't have the courage to wrap his arm around her. Both of them drifted into their own thoughts, about each other, until Ziva saw a flash of brown to her left. She turned, and saw a doe slowly emerging from behind snow covered brush a little ways into the stretch of forest they were passing. No matter how many times she saw the animals, she was always amazed to see one.

"Tony." she said quietly, tugging lightly on his arm

"Hmm?" She followed he gaze to the doe, and they stopped walking to watch her. From behind the doe, a buck also appeared, and sent its piercing gaze directly towards them. They both looked fairly young, but not too young. As the doe searched for food, the buck watched them, unmoving. A short time later, what seemed to be the rest of the herd joined them, including a wizened old buck with tall antlers. All the deer followed him back into the depths of the forest, their hooves kicking up snow as they went. Tony then turned to Ziva, taking her hand in his, and they continued walking. They had almost reached the park as they passed an elderly couple. They noticed that the lady appeared to want to talk to them.

She walked up to them, her husband trailing behind almost embarrassedly, and waited a little ways behind.

" I'm sorry to be nosy but I just couldn't help to ask. When did you two get married?" Ziva's eyes widened and Tony managed to stutter out a, "W-what?"

"We are not together." said Ziva, her cheeks turning redder then the cold had made them. The older lady looked at them both.

"Well why not? Anyone could see you were in love." They cast each other a shocked glance and then back at the lady. She nodded solemnly and then rejoined her husband.

"So not true." said Tony quickly.

"Absolutely not." Agreed Ziva, and even though she really didn't want to, she dropped his hand. Just then they heard a joyful scream from the open expanse of land to their right.

"McGee! They're here!" Abby was running towards them, while McGee was still crouched in the snow, Packing snow around the bottom of a snowman. Abby plowed over to them in the snow and wrapped her arms around them both at the same time.

"Come on! We're building snowmen!" They followed Abby back through the track she had made in the snow, all awkwardness forgotten. It was the deepest snow there had been for a long time. McGee greeted them, put the finishing touches on his snowman. Then he picked up a green plastic sled and started to pull it up the hill.

"McGee! Not again!" Abby said through a smile.

"Oh come on! It's so fun!" He went up a flat path in the snow with the sled. Then he climbed onto it, called for everyone to move, and hurtled down the hill. Tony, who hadn't been paying attention to any of this, continued to walk around McGee's snowman, poking it with a gloved hand.

"Tony! Watch-" but it was too late. As the sled crashed into the snowman all the snow fell all over him. McGee had just managed to steer the sled away from hitting Tony.

"Ag!" Tony picked up a handful of snow and through it in Tim's direction. He returned it. And then they were all throwing snowballs. Ziva dodged one of Tony's and hit McGee square in the back as he turned around to throw one at Abby. Then one hit Ziva from behind and she turned around to see Gibbs standing there, an old wooden sled with red runners being pulled along behind him.

"Who's going first?" he said. Ziva had never actually been sledding. Both she and Tony raised their hands at the same time.

McGee and Abby took his sled, while Tony and Ziva used Gibbs sled. They both climbed up the hill, and boarded the sleds, Abby excitedly screamed,"Race!"

"1...2....3...GO!" They pushed off, gliding down the hill, laughing like maniacs, and Gibbs watched in amusement.

"Tony! Watch out for the-" It was too late though. The sled hit the rock and flung him sharply forwards. He and Ziva rolled all the way down the hill and she landed on top of him.

"AG! Hey Ziva, are you okay?" He asked. Hysterical laughter came from somewhere near his chest.

"Hey! Not funny!" She hit his shoulder lightly as she laughed.

"You..Your face..was..exactly like..." she lifted her face up and twisted into a shocked face, "When..you...went down the hill." She broke into another fit of laughter at Tony's annoyed face.

"It wasn't funny!" he said again. When she continued laughing he rolled over so there positions were reversed. "See _this _isn't funny!" But she she was still laughing.

"Yes it is." she said. Gibbs saw this from the top of the hill and opened his mouth to say something when Abby jumped in front of him.

"No, Gibbs! They're not doing anything against your rules! Look how happy they are." He gave her a glare, which she returned a puppy dog look to. He didn't even have to look to know they were happy. He could hear them laughing. He knew it was a bad idea, but ever since his father had come he had been feeling in a better mood, so in a totally un-Gibbs like way, he let them.

The laughter died from Ziva and was replaced by giggles. Which Tony was sure he'd never heard before.

And he liked it.

He had to get Ziva to giggle more often. He started laughing again too. Neither of them seemed to notice as the sound died away._ Is it just me or is her face getting closer? I hope Gibbs isn't watching..._

"Tony..." Ziva spoke softly, her eyes fixed on his, and something in them made him keep going. He tilted his head and started leaning down the rest of the way....

"DiNozzo! David! Stop playing grab-ass and get up here with those sleds!" They heard Abby's faint protest from the top of the hill. Tony looked up to her eyes again, and suddenly felt ashamed.

"Tony?" He could feel her breath on his lips. He got up and started taking both sleds up the hill. The lady from the street's words echoed in his ears._ Yeah right...I'm the only one of us who's in love with the other..and now Ziva's probably going to avoid me. Nice going DiNozzo..._ Just as he got up the hill, Gibbs phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs.....okay they'll be there." He waited until Ziva got up the hill too before speaking.

"The holiday party at NCIS tonight just turned mandatory. Vance wants everyone to get to know each other. Start heading home." He said, grabbing his sled and moving towards the parking lot.

"Oh, and you need a date."

**Ok so tell me what you think...was it...as I think it is...stupid? or do you want me to continue it? ITS ALL UP TO YOU!!!!!! *points dramatically***


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the second chapter.... again enjoy and review!**

Abby and McGee left with a final good bye and Tony and Ziva were left alone on the hill.

"I guess I should go and get my car..." he said quietly. He headed off without waiting for her. _Why is he giving me a cold face? No..cold...shoulder? Never mind... Maybe I just imagined that he was going to kiss me...maybe he was just not paying attention to how close we were getting?...Yes.. and now he must feel very awkward about it... _

She ran to catch up with him, and summoned up the courage to take his hand again. He looked at her strangely and she expected him to pull away, but he didn't.

"I will walk with you, yes?" He shrugged. She pulled him to face her. "Tony, what is flying you?" He smiled a little.

"Its bugging Ziva. Bugging. And nothing is." He sighed.

She looked at him suspiciously. "It's nothing.. Really!" he said again.

She nodded slowly, not believing a word of it. He started walking again, and she followed, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled.

"You know Ziva..we both need dates to that party..."

"Of course I will go with you Tony." Now he looked thoughtful for a moment. He let go of her hand and she looked questioningly at him, until he wrapped and arm around her. Then she smiled, leaning into him. Even though they both still felt a little awkward, they were desperate not to show it to each other.

/6:30 Ziva's apartment

Ziva was still yet to find a dress for the party. Then Abby appeared at her doorstep, wearing a black dress that was perfect for her. She insisted upon helping Ziva find a dress, and headed for the closet. She disappeared for a moment then came back with an familiar emerald green dress.

"Abby..." She knew exactly what she was thinking.

"What Ziva? It's just a dress!" She smiled evilly, and even though Ziva knew exactly what she was trying to do, she decided to wear the dress anyway.

There was a knock on her apartment door just as she zipped up the back.

Abby rushed to the door and opened it.

"Can Tony come in?" She called.

"Of course." She heard him come in and sit on the couch. She put on her shoes and walked into the room. He looked up just as she came in and first stared at her in shock. When he got over it though, another wave hit him as he remembered the dress.

"h..*clears throat*..Hey Ziva." He hoped she could hear his heart as loud as he could. He stood and offered her his arm. She tried not to laugh at the cute face he made, but she did smile as she accepted.

"Abby, where is McGee?" Ziva asked.

"I told him to meet me here. Ziva said I could wait here."

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Tony asked. Then there was another knock on the door, and McGee stood on the other side.

"McGee! Lets go!" she grabbed his hand and started running excitedly down the hallway. He just managed to yell out, "Hey Tony, Ziva!" Ziva looked over to Tony and saw that he was laughing. Then he turned to her and said sincerely, "You look amazing... Sweetcheeks." He grinned at the name.

"You do not look too bad yourself, My little hairy butt." She said, giving him elevator eyes. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

As they headed for the door, all Tony could think was, _she said I looked nice..._

_**Sorr**_**y its so short but the next one is going to be alot longer!!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is Chapter 3!... * counts fingers *..... yup three! And is there going to be a fourth? I don't know! But YOU do!! PLZ REVIEW!**

/Christmas Party

Tables were set up with little snacks on them, and there were some games towards the back of the room. Vance was mingling between groups and teams, while McGee appeared to be trying to avoid a rather scary looking woman who appeared to be interested in him. Then Abby went up to talk to her.

Tony laughed at the scene from where he and Ziva were also moving around from group to group.

Agent Fornell's laughter echoed from the back of the room where most of the FBI Agents that had been invited were hanging out. As Vance called for the middle of the room to be cleared for dancing, Abby screamed in delight and started bouncing while talking to McGee. McGee smiled at her excitement and then they went out on the dance floor.

Tony and Ziva didn't really pay attention to the announcement, until a slower song started to play. It wasn't that he knew the band, or had ever even heard the song before, but suddenly he felt like dancing.

"Ziva do you want to dance?"

"I would love to."

She let him lead her to the dance floor and wrap his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his back, leaning into him.

_Losing my control  
Here it is the day I have to go  
Just sit beside me  
I can't let this show  
How sick I feel to leave you so alone  
God I'm terrified_

_We've lost respect for decency  
When one can turn our world into an ant pile  
We run circles, no direction do I see  
The dust has blinded you, the dust has blinded me_

Resting her head on his chest, Ziva and Tony swayed slowly to the music. She watched several other dancers and their dates also dancing.

_I kissed her on the cheek__, And then I waved goodbye  
She had the saddest look I've seen in years  
A kangaroo cry  
A warm pathetic ocean flow we have to live by  
We have to live by  
Because we have to live_

From across the room Agents Sacks turned to his newest partner, Agent Reed. "So Tom, looks like your 'girl' was stolen away from you by Agent DiNozzo." He said mockingly. "I swear she was flirting with me!" "Just face it, Reed, she doesn't like you. Look at them." Tony had said something funny apparently, because Ziva was laughing softly into his chest. Reed sighed sadly, until a particularly drunk, blonde, FBI Agent attached herself to his arm. 

_And you choose to break our families__, Tell me you've used all precautions known  
And I'll stand beside the ones who stood alone_

_How long will we have to sing until you finally bring our sons, our daughters home?  
We'll let the prayers start healing, what time's been stealing_

_We only want to feel as close as we can be  
Use hands for holding on to your precious family  
Just believe in all who shine  
The light to help you see  
Cause if I believe in you, will you believe in me?_

When at last the song ended, Tony and Ziva, who had not really been paying attention to the music anyway, were still dancing. Abby saw this, and before the DJ could play another song, she ran to him and requested that he play more slow songs. He did. In the meantime, McGee had gone in search of the punch, the first bowl of it having disappeared rather quickly. As he walked by the window, someone grabbed onto his arm.

Turning slowly, he found the crazy lady from earlier in the night, staring at him and pointing upward with a smile. Mistletoe. _Oh, man... what am I going to do? Oh heres an idea!_ Quickly he grabbed the nearest people to them, placing them under the plant and pulling himself and the lady away from it. Those two people were Tony and Ziva.

"Hey, what the-"

"Tony, what are-" McGee's eyes went wide as his two friends, their arms still around each other, turned to glare at him.

"Uh.." he swallowed hard, "Have fun guys!" Then he headed away quickly. The lady scowled and followed him.

Tony wondered why McGee would say that, then he looked up. "Oh." Ziva too looked up, then back to his face. "You know Ziva, it... It is tradition..." "Tony, since when do you follow tradition?" "I've always followed this one!" Ziva laughed.

"You wouldn't want to ruin my streak, would you Ziva?" She smiled. "Fine, Tony. I will participate in your favorite tradition." She said with mock reluctance. He grinned widely, and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and light. He was about to deepen it when he remembered she had agreed to kiss him as his friend, not his girlfriend. He reluctantly pulled away when he found that there was no air left in him.

"See?" he said, out of breathe, "Its a nice tradition." He rested his forehead against hers, and resisted the urge to kiss her again. She smiled.

"Yes, it is." Abby watched from across the room with McGee. "That was great McGee! How can they not possibly get together now though?" McGee looked thoughtful. "They're the dumbest intelligent people I've ever met." McGee said. Abby laughed.

**HaHA! I bet I tricked you for a little while with Agent Reed! You thought I was going to put in a cliché bad guy didn't you?!?!?! Okay so maybe you didn't... but I thought it was funny still. Did you recognize the song? i hope so! REVIEW!!****Sorry if there are any words glued together or confusing spaces. My computer is being moody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again kind of short and there was a long wait...sorry!**

It was the day after the party that Ziva David rolled over in her bed, slinging her arm over a straying pillow and trying to block out the streaming sunlight. Wait a second... Pillows didn't breathe. She was probably just imagining it. Squeezing it tightly to her, she jumped as it released a small moan. Pillows defiantly did NOT moan!

She pulled her gun from under her pillow, and quickly pointed at the face of the person who was currently occupying her bed alongside her. DiNozzo slept on. Memories flooded back to her. Thick snow had started to fall during the Christmas party, and by the time he had dropped her off, the roads were unsafe to drive on. She had insisted he stay. But not in her bed...

She put her gun back under her pillow.

"Tony?" she screamed. He sat up with a loud snort, his mouth had a little dried drool on it, and he yelped loudly, "I'm coming, Mother!"

She looked at him questioningly. Then she also sat up.

"Why are you in my bed?" He looked confusedly around at the unfamiliar surroundings then grinned over at her.

"Because no one can resist the DiNozzo charm?"

"Tony! we clearly are not naked, and I remember you going to sleep on the couch!" She hit his arm.

"Ow! What was that for! I remember going to sleep on the couch too... Maybe Uncle Andy was right.."

"What did Uncle Andy say?"

"That I sleep walk..." He said thoughtfully. She narrowed her eyes unbelievingly, then laid back on the bed. "I am going back to sleep." she stated.

"With me?" Said Tony hopefully. She kicked him fiercely under the covers and he whimpered. Smiling she turned over and closed her eyes. A moment later she felt the bed go down behind her as Tony also resettled into it.

* * *

"va...Ziva...Ziva...Zee-vaahh..." The voice came from somewhere near her.

"What is it, Tony!"

"As...comfortable... you should probably get up now..."

"Wh-" she opened her eyes, and then seemed to become aware of everything else. She was laying on top of him. She smiled evilly, pushing herself up to look at his face.

"Does it bother you, Tony?" She asked seductively.

"No..." he lied. "Maybe I just have to go to the bathroom..."

"Hmm... something tells me otherwise." She looked at him with mock innocence, then climbed off him. Mostly. He didn't seem to complain, so she stayed that way.

They dozed lightly, until someone knocked on the door. Untangling herself from a dozing Tony, she opened the door to reveal Abby.

"Hey, Ziva." she said as the door opened. Snow stuck to her pony tails as she stepped inside. Then she gasped when she saw Tony waving from the bedroom.

"Hmm...what happened last night, Ziva?"

"The snow. Why did you drive over here in this weather?"

"I wanted to see you guys! Well, I didn't know you would be here Tony...but I wanted to see you anyway. It's Christmas Eve!"

"Oh, yeah..." came Tony's voice from the bedroom, "I forgot." He walked into the room and hid from their view on the other side of the couch, then sat back up, bringing his shoes with him.

"Well," said Abby, still not totally convinced nothing had happened, "We're going to Ducky's house for dinner. I guess he really liked hosting Thanksgiving." Abby hung around for awhile longer, and then left. Tony and Ziva looked out the window. The older snow had been buried under a thick layer of new snow, which had not been plowed yet. Which made them wonder how Abby had even gotten there.

"I'll have to dig out my car..." Said Tony.

"If you uncover mine as well I will make you breakfast." Ziva negotiated, not really wanting to do so herself. He looked very deep in concentration for a moment, pulling an overly dramatic thoughtful face, then agreed.

**tell me what you thought? Cliche? corny? I don't really know... YOU DO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay...so if you've read this far in my story you probably like it and I'm sorry for making you wait so long! I finished only because its a three day weekend! The day after Winter break I had to finish up 3 projects and then study for Spanish and Algebra exams lol....thats what I get for procrastinating!!! :D**

The snow storm had gotten worse and worse, but still they all showed up at Ducky's house. None of them were dressed up though, due to the weather. Ducky confessed that he thought none of them were going to come, after which Gibbs appeared with two six packs of beer and some Chinese food. They gave a toast to last minute dinners, and then dug in. At first no one spoke, and then Abby said, "Ducky! I love your Christmas tree!" She was staring into the living room from the dining room, admiring the brightly colored tree.

"Yes. It reminded me of an old tree I chopped down as a lad. It took me almost a day to do it, and..." Ducky said with a reflective tone. By the end of the story, everyone was laughing.

When at last the beer and food had run out, Tony spread himself across the living room floor in front of the fire, stuffed. He rubbed his stomach and stretched luxuriously, reminding Ziva of a cat.

"You know Tony, there is a couch." McGee said.

"Yeah, McGoo, I know... but it's SO much more comfortable on the floor." He said seriously. He watched the fire lap at the top of the log, slowly scorching it. Then Ziva stretched out in front of him, momentarily blocking some of the warmth from the fire.

* * *

"You are right, Tony. The floor is much better." She said. Abby sat on the couch with Tim, while Gibbs and Ducky took the two plush chairs closest to the fire. There was scattered conversation, but everyone was transfixed by the fire. About an hour later, Gibbs decided to go to bed, and Ducky, who insisted it was to horrible outside to drive, let him have one of the guest bedrooms. In fact he insisted that everyone should take one of the guest bedrooms.

* * *

By 12 o'clock, everyone had gone to bed except Tony, Ziva, and Ducky. Well, Tony and Ziva were asleep, but Ducky wasn't. He considered waking them up, but then decided not to. He added another log to the fire, and then he too retired.

When the fire started to die, Tony woke up, then tried to wake Ziva, who was wrapped around him.

"Ziva...Ziva..." He spoke softly so he wouldn't wake up anyone else. She didn't wake up, which didn't make any since to him because she was, after all, Ziva. He successfully untangled himself from her, then felt bad to just leave her on the cold floor. So he scooped her up, and set out to find the guest bedroom. She put a hand to his chest, and he looked down just as her eyes fluttered open.

"Tony?" She asked sleepily.

"We fell asleep on the floor." He whispered gently. She noddled and nuzzled her head into his chest, eyes closing. It was at this moment that a door was heard opening and none other then Gibbs stepped into the hallway, stopping as he saw them.

"DiNozzo?" His voice was heavy with sleep, but that didn't make his glare any less scary. He hugged Ziva closer to his chest, she was partially listening. He found the room he was looking for, and placing Ziva gently on the bed and tucking her in, he settled onto the floor.

"'Night Ziva." He called softly to his sleeping Ninja.

* * *

"Tony?" He heard Ziva from somewhere above him.

"Yeah?"

"I can hear Gibbs snoring."

"So can I." She turned around to face his voice, but didn't see him next to her.

"Are you okay on the floor?" She asked.

"I'm a little cold." Tony admitted.

"Are you asking to fuddle up with me, Tony?"

"Well not in so many words..." He said slowly, smiling at her mistake but deciding not to correct it.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself." she said. He immediately sprung from his nest of sheets on the floor and slipped under the covers.

"Thanks." He said. They talked for awhile about random things until conversations turned into mutterings of a person half asleep. He was surprised when he felt her scoot closer to him.

"I thought you said to keep my hands to myself..." he said sleepily.

"Did I?" She said with equal tiredness. He smiled a little as she pressed closer to his chest. Carefully, Tony draped an arm over Ziva's stomach, and her hand went to his.

"Good Night, Tony." Ziva said again, pushing ever closer to him.

"Night."

* * *

Ducky asked if anyone wanted to wake up Tony and Ziva. They were the only ones who hadn't woken up yet.

"I'll do it, Ducky." Abby said, running past him to the guest room. Ducky shook his head, then was reminded of an old friend from college that he proceeded to tell Gibbs about.

When Abby entered the room the snores she had heard from all the way down the hall had died. Tony and Ziva lay, wrapped in each others arms. She almost didn't want to wake them up, but she knew she had to.

"Tony! Ziva! Wake up!" Ziva's eye cracked open slowly as Tony just sort of mumbled something.

"Wake up, Tony!" she called sleepily, hitting him with a pillow lightly.

"I am awake..."

"I do not believe you." In one quick movement he flipped her over and started tickling her sides.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked with laughter in his voice. Ziva laughed, wondering how he had ever figured out that her ribs were ticklish. She couldn't even try to give out a response because all that came out was laughter.

"Ha ha! My invincible Ninja falls to the power of tickling!" She squirmed under him, laughing hysterically, unable to conjure her Mossad powers. _We should be trained for this in Mossad..._ she thought.

"Please...Tony...stop!" she said between laughs.  
"Whats the magic word?" He asked. Before she could respond a new voice spoke.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Said Gibbs. Tony stopped tickling Ziva, turning to face his boss.

"Boss, it's not what it looks like!" Tony said quickly, now only just aware of exactly what position he and Ziva were in.

Gibbs made a dismissive noise, shaking his head, then shut the door behind him, leaving the pair of them alone. Ziva's smile turned into an evil glare in Tony's direction.

"Would you like me to tickle you, Tony?" She asked seductively. He smiled.

"Well you know if you-" In a single move Ziva reversed their positions. She leaned close to his face, planting a hand on his chest and keeping her evil seductive smile.

"Keep on dreaming, Tony." She said, patting his cheek and leaving him grinning like an idiot alone on the bed.

**************

After breakfast, they all looked out at the roads, wondering how they had gotten over to Ducky's in the first place. After saying good bye to their friend, they braved them anyway, Tony having to drive Ziva home since he hadn't left her apartment anyway. He walked her to her door.

"Hey, Ziva? You want to hang out New Years Eve?" He asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, I will help you to stay awake." She smiled and said goodbye as she closed the door, leaving standing in the hallway with a happy grin on his face.

After breakfast, they all looked out at the roads, wondering how they had gotten over to Ducky's in the first place. They braved them anyway, Tony having to drive Ziva home since he hadn't left her apartment anyway. He walked her to her door.

"Hey, Ziva? You want to hang out New Years Eve?" He asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, I will help you to stay awake." She smiled and said goodbye as she closed the door, leaving standing in the hallway with a happy grin on his face.

**Like it? Hate it? SAY IT! Im sorry that was corny :D...The next chapter im just going to skip right to new years...i think you know why!**


	6. Chapter 6

After watching a few movies, and lots of pizza, Tony changed it to one of the stations broadcasting the New Years Eve celebration in New York.

"Five minutes to midnight Ziva David...Are you excited?"

"It is a new decade..." She sighed, thinking of all the things that had happened the past ten years. The minutes ticked by slowly until the countdown started. When at last it reached zero, there was uproarious noise from the television set. She looked over to Tony, who was looking at her. She had only seen that look a few times.

"Its a new year, Ziva..." He said, trailing off as her eyes locked with his. His eyes flicked from hers to her lips and she felt him leaning forward. She remained motionless until his lips lightly touched hers. It took her a moment to respond, but then she smiled against his lips, leaning backward and wrapping an arm around his neck, bringing him down with her. He deepened the kiss, and it wasn't until they both needed air that they stopped.

"Ziva?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Happy new year." She laughed and pulled him back down to her.

There was much New Years celebration done after that.

**Short yes...but the end was good wasn't it * wink *...i don't know if this is the last chapter... if you guys want more you have to say so!**


End file.
